vgsalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Famitsu 2008 video game sales
Famitsu 2008 top 500 (source 2 Console Unit Sales (2007 numbers in brackets) Nintendo DS – 4,029,804 (7,130,228) PSP – 3,543,171 (3,022,659) Wii – 2,908,342 (3,629,361) PS3 – 991,303 (1,206,347) PS2 – 480,664 (816,419) 360 – 317,859 (257,841) Other – 9,575 (93,273) Software Top 30 01. PSP Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G (Capcom) 2,452,111 02. NDS Pokemon Platinum (Pokemon) 2,187,337 03. WII Wii Fit (Nintendo) 2,149,131 / 2,967,297 04. WII Mario Kart Wii (Nintendo) 2,003,315 05. WII Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Nintendo) 1,747,113 06. NDS Rhythm Heaven (Nintendo) 1,350,671 07. NDS Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride (Square Enix) 1,176,082 08. WII Animal Crossing: City Folk (Nintendo) 895,302 09. NDS Kirby Super Star Ultra (Nintendo) 855,427 10. WII Wii Sports (Nintendo) 841,736 / 3,306,470 11. PS3 Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (Konami) 686,254 12. PSP Dissidia: Final Fantasy (Square Enix) 660,262 13. NDS Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia (Pokemon) 636,777 14. PSP Phantasy Star Portable (Sega) 633,954 15. NDS Professor Layton and the Last Time Travel (Level 5) 628,143 16. NDS Mario Kart DS (Nintendo) 621,890 / 3,317,318 17. WII Wii Play (Nintendo) 602,625 / 2,593,294 18. NDS Mario Party DS (Nintendo) 599,621 / 1,832,265 19. NDS Wagamama Fashion: Girl's Mode (Nintendo) 549,348 20. PS2 Super Robot Taisen Z (Bandai Namco) 480,093 21. NDS Meccha! Taiko no Tatsujin DS: 7-tsu no Shima no Daibouken (Bandai Namco) 444,133 22. NDS Chrono Trigger (Square Enix) 433,988 23. NDS DS Bimoji Training (Nintendo) 425,272 24. NDS Daigasso! Band Brothers DX (Nintendo) 424,477 25. PS2 Warriors Orochi 2 (Koei) 411,019 26. NDS New Super Mario Bros. (Nintendo) 377,034 / 5,372,187 27. NDS Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Nintendo) 376,632 28. PSP Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gundam vs. Gundam (Bandai Namco) 357,783 29. NDS Animal Crossing: Wild World (Nintendo) 338,531 / 4,852,053 30. WII Wii Music (Nintendo) 323,882 31. PS3 Devil May Cry 4 (Capcom) 310,012 32. PS3 Pro Evolution Soccer 2009 (Konami) 297,896 33. PS2 Persona 4 (Atlus) 294,214 34. PSP Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu Portable 3 (Konami) 286,901 35. NDS Derby Stallion DS (Enterbrain) 286,682 36. PS2 Dynasty Warriors: Gundam (Bandai Namco) 277,182 37. PS3 Ryu ga Gotoku Kenzan! (Sega) 270,438 38. WII Mario Party 8 (Nintendo) 256,832 / 1,310,766 39. NDS Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon (Nintendo) 252,309 40. PSP Gundam Battle Universe (Bandai Namco) 252,092 41. WII Taiko no Tatsujin Wii (Bandai Namco) 251,083 42. NDS Professor Layton and the Devil's Box (Level 5) 250,616 / 865,954 43. NDS Taiko no Tatsujin DS: Touch de Dokodon! (Bandai Namco) 245,829 / 524,827 44. WII Deca Sports (Hudson) 241,701 45. NDS Bokura wa Kaseki Holder (Nintendo) 240,176 46. NDS Little Magicians Magic Adventure (Konami) 233,449 47. WII Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Nintendo) 231,056 / 594,157 48. PSP Monster Hunter Portable 2 (Capcom) 230,499 / 1,720,397 49. NDS Inazuma Eleven (Level 5) 229,011 50. WII Link's Crossbow Training (Nintendo) 227,621 51. NDS Pokemon Diamond/Pearl (Pokemon) 227,226 / 5,624,430 52. PS3 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue: Spec III (SCE) 223,837 53. PS2 Dynasty Warriors 6 (Koei) 223,328 / 555,496 54. NDS Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness (Pokemon) 223,328 / 1,479,844 55. PS2 Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 15 (Konami) 213,551 56. NDS Tokoton Kanji Brain (IE Institute) 213,088 / 324,351 57. WII Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (Bandai Namco) 212,408 58. NDS Flash Focus: Vision Training in Minutes a Day (Nintendo) 209,812 / 939,125 59. PS3 Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (Bandai Namco) 206,438 60. WII Mario Super Sluggers (Nintendo) 204,553 61. PS3 White Knight Chronicles (SCE) 203,033 62. PS2 Pro Yakyuu Spirits 5 (Konami) 199,789 63. PSP Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G, PSP the Best (Capcom) 199,117 64. WII Super Mario Galaxy (Nintendo) 197,422 / 945,106 65. PS2 J-League Winning Eleven 2008 Club Championship (Konami) 196,788 66. PS3 Grand Theft Auto IV (Capcom) 195,779 67. PSP Pro Evolution Soccer 2008 (Konami) 190,140 68. NDS Dragon Ball DS (Bandai Namco) 185,229 69. NDS Brain Age 2 (Nintendo) 184,560 / 4,967,131 70. NDS Ganbaru Watashi no Kakei Diary (Nintendo) 180,563 / 550,022 71. NDS Tottadoo! Yoiko no Mujintou Seikatsu (Bandai Namco) 179,007 72. NDS Tales of Hearts: CG Movie Edition/Anime Movie Edition (Bandai Namco) 176,526 73. NDS Quiz Magic Academy (Konami) 175,636 74. NDS Final Fantasy IV (Square Enix) 175,388 / 622,475 75. NDS Ryuusei no RockMan 3: Black Ace/Red Joker (Capcom) 174,426 76. PSP Kidou Senshi Gundam: Giren no Yabou - Axis no Kyoui (Bandai Namco) 174,107 77. PSP Super Robot Taisen A Portable (Bandai Namco) 171,475 78. PS3 Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (Bandai Namco) 163,010 79. NDS Professor Layton and the Curious Village (Level 5) 162,839 / 928,597 80. PSP Warriors Orochi (Koei) 162,403 81. NDS Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen (Square Enix) 161,783 / 1,214,610 82. 360 Tales of Vesperia (Bandai Namco) 161,070 83. NDS SimCity DS 2: Kodai kara Mirai e Tsuduku Machi (EA) 159,245 84. NDS Penguin no Mondai: Saikyou Penguin Densetsu! (Konami) 154,987 85. NDS Tamagotchi Kira Kira Omisecchi (Bandai Namco) 154,939 86. NDS Bokujou Monogatari: Kira Kira Taiyou to Nakama Tachi (Marvelous) 154,525 87. PSP Macross Ace Frontier (Bandai Namco) 149,131 88. PSP Yuusha no Namaikida 2 (SCE) 146,767 89. NDS Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard (Atlus) 145,421 90. PSP Star Ocean 2: Second Evolution (Square Enix) 143,424 91. NDS Nintendogs (Nintendo) 142,591 / 1,850,984 92. PS2 Tales of Destiny: Director's Cut (Bandai Namco) 142,301 93. PS3 Valkyria Chronicles (Sega) 141,589 94. NDS Brain Age (Nintendo 140,992 / 3,750,890 95. PS2 Suzumiya Haruhi no Tomadoi (Bandai Namco) 139,425 96. NDS Saka-Tsuku DS: Touch and Direct (Sega) 137,051 97. NDS Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (Square Enix) 136,948 98. PS2 Ryu ga Gotoku 2, PlayStation 2 the Best (Sega) 136,809 / 201,866 99. NDS Zaidan Houjin Nippon Kanji Nouryoku Kentei Kyoukai Kounin: KanKen DS 2 + Jouyou Kanji Jiten (Rocket Company) 136,750 / 297 873 100. PS2 Pro Evolution Soccer 2009 (Konami) 135,128 / 680,152 Software unit sales by platform (2007 numbers in brackets) Nintendo DS – 28,260,498 (39,130,595) PSP – 9,745,758 (6,750,169) Wii – 13,802,220 (11,665,679) PS3 – 5,155,082 (2,951,390) PS2 – 7,111,971 (13,262,872) 360 – 1,770,034 (1,480,551) Other – 210,100 (612,905) Total software unit sales – 66,055,663 (75,854,161) Total hardware sales – 12,280,718 (16,156,128) category:famitsu